1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hockey stick blade removal system and more particularly pertains to removing and replacing broken hockey stick blades with a hockey stick blade removal system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heat guns is known in the prior art. More specifically, heat guns heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of producing heat are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,972 to Poston; U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,542 to Hannen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,413 to Eng; U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,597 to Allen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,486 to Rydgren; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,876 to Swetish.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hockey stick blade removal system for removing and replacing broken hockey stick blades.
In this respect, the hockey stick blade removal system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing and replacing broken hockey stick blades.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hockey stick blade removal system which can be used for removing and replacing broken hockey stick blades. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.